


Fallen here to grace

by blackkat, RikkaYomi



Series: Tranches de vie d'un Shinobi mère poule [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aoba va devoir arrêter de faire des bruits de poule maintenant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkaYomi/pseuds/RikkaYomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma est un très bon assassin. Il prend un boulot, une vie, revient à la maison et recommence. Puis un jour, deux genin orphelins s'introduisent chez lui. Puis un autre. Assassin solitaire ? Pas tant que ça. Plutôt Shinobi mère poule. </p><p>[Où Genma est une (très masculine) mère poule, son appartement attire les gamins sans famille, et tous ses (bâtards) d'amis en sont particulièrement amusé.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen here to grace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallen here to grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147991) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> **Avertissements :** Jurons, fluff familial, folie de l'auteur, implication de réaction à des morts de personnages, mentions de slash, discussion de sexualité, etc.  
>     
>  **Mots :** EN~15,594 // FR ~16,313  
>  Texte écrit par **Blackkat**. Traduit par **Rikkayomi** et relu et corrigé par un ange à la patience infinie nommé **Maggy Rey**.  
>     
>  **Pairing :** Raidou/Genma, légère implication de possible futur Izumo/Kotetsu.  
>     
>  **Notes de l'auteur :** Putain de merde, Genma ne voulait plus s'arrêter de parler. Je vous jure, cette chose était censée être une collection de drabbles de plusieurs PdV différents reliés entre eux, et c'est d'une manière ou d'un autre devenu ce monstre. Il a juste continué et continué de parler, je n'arrivais même pas à trouver où mettre des séparations. Et tous ces autres personnages pour lesquels je n'ai absolument aucune expérience ont d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à figurer là dedans (toi, Gai. TOI.). Alors si c'est nul… blâmez mon frère, qui m'a demandé d'écrire ça après qu'on ait eu une discussion sur Genma et à quel point il est badass. (Vraiment, il était dans la garde personnelle du Hokage à seulement 15-16 ans après être devenu chuunin à 13 ans. Alors il est trop cool.)  
>     
> (J'ai prit de légères libertés en ce qui concerne les âges. D'immenses libertés pour les histoires personnelles des personnages, des familles, etc. Si quelque chose est absolument faux... shh. C'est une fanfiction.)  
>    
>  **Notes de la traductrice :** Cette histoire est géniale. Genre, la plus géniale de toutes les histoires géniales. Géniale est même pas le bon mot, mais je crains sérieux pour les néologismes. Si vous voulez proclammer votre amour à Blackkat, ou simplement lui laisser un mot mais ne savez pas parler anglais, dites le moi et je transmettrais votre message à l'auteur <3.

Genma est silencieux – c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il est si bon dans son boulot. Même pour un shinobi, il est toujours conscient à un point incroyable de ses mouvements, de son propre corps, chaque muscle et tendon est toujours parfaitement contrôlé. Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'il ait grandi avec Gai et son entraînement de fou, ou peut-être est-ce juste un trait qu'il a hérité de ses parents, mais ça le rend utile.

Au final, c'est tout ce qu'un shinobi a besoin d'être.

Il glisse au sein des ombres de l'immense propriété comme s'il était immatériel, louvoyant de zone d'ombre en zone d'ombre, évitant la vive lumière de la lune éclairant le sol. Devant lui se dresse un bâtiment imposant, craquant doucement sous le vent. Le garde au coin est plus sur les nerfs que ce qu'il devrait, sursautant chaque fois qu'un bruit particulièrement fort atteint ses oreilles, mais il ne bouge pas de son poste pour aller se renseigner sur l'origine des bruits. Genma utilise ça à son avantage, sautant prestement du sol sur le toit et atterrissant silencieusement sur les tuiles chaudes. Il marque une pause, retenant son souffle, mais il n'y a pas de cri d'alarme venant de sous lui.

Devant lui, un peu à sa gauche, à moitié caché par des glycines, se trouve la porte que le fils du Lord laisse ouverte chaque nuit malgré les ordres de son père. Le reste des fenêtres est bardé de sceaux et de capteurs, gardés lourdement, et Genma désespérait de trouver un moyen d'entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'habitude du jeune maître. Négligente et dangereuse, surtout que son père est une des personnes les plus haïes du Pays du Feu, mais incroyablement utile. Genma fait circuler juste assez de chakra dans ses mains et pieds pour les rendre adhérents au mur, puis se glisse dans l'ouverture étroite, grimpant au plafond comme une araignée.

Le garçon reste endormi dans son futon et ne bouge même pas quand Genma se laisse tomber sans bruit au sol, restant accroupi un moment pour écouter les bruits du couloir. C'est silencieux cependant, l'aile où réside la famille est fermée à tous à part aux plus loyaux serviteurs de la famille, et Genma se glisse dans le couloir sans être vu.

Le fait qu'il puisse laisser le garçon endormi et en vie est un petit réconfort – pas assez, pas quand il sait le spectacle qui accueillera la famille au petit matin, mais c'est un baume sur sa conscience déjà en pièce.

(C'était différent, pense Genma, quand le Yondaime était en vie et que Genma était son garde du corps. Un Tokubetsu jounin à quinze ans, doué et admiré, à qui on avait confié la sécurité du Hokage entre tous les shinobis de Konoha – Minato leur avait même apprit sa fameuse technique du Dieu du Tonnerre Volant. Et maintenant, Genma n'est plus qu'un simple tokujo, un parmi d'autres, avec juste assez de compétences en assassinat pour se rendre utile et le laisser se sentir comme une ordure.

Dix-sept ans, sept ans en tant que shinobi actif sous la ceinture, et il a tué plus de personnes que la plupart des vétérans de Konoha, même ceux ayant participé à deux grandes guerres. D'habitude, il essaie de ne pas y penser, mais parfois, ça lui est impossible.)

La chambre du Seigneur est après un tournant, trois portes plus loin, avec un garde devant, s'endormant à son poste. Genma marque une pause dans l'ombre, considérant ses options, mais en réalité, il sait déjà ce qu'il doit faire. Il n'est pas payé pour laisser des témoins, et c'est une très mauvaise idée de laisser un quelconque indice pouvant remonter jusqu'à Konoha. Tout le monde sait que les villages shinobis prennent des missions d'assassinat, mais aucun d'entre eux, excepté Kiri, n'aime agiter ce fait sous le nez des civils.

Le senbon tombe dans sa main comme s'il était une extension de ses doigts, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux, le garde tombe, l'aiguille profondément enfoncée dans sa nuque. Genma le rattrape avant qu'il ne puisse tomber au sol, le posant sans bruit puis s'arrêtant, attentif à un quelconque changement dans la respiration calme de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'y en a pas, cependant, et il ouvre le shoji juste assez pour pouvoir voir de l'autre côté.

Sa cible, un petit seigneur qui s'est amusé à abuser de son autorité, est étalée sur le lit, sur le ventre, et empeste le Saké. Genma prend un moment pour remercier les dieux pour le fait que son épouse dorme dans une chambre différente ce soir-là, avant d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte et entrer dans la pièce. Pas un son, pas un mouvement, alors même que Genma s'approche à pas de loup et attrape un autre senbon. Le plancher ne craque même pas alors qu'il place une main prudente sur la tête de l'homme et enfouit le senbon dans sa chair, directement dans un amas de nerfs.

L'homme meurt sans un bruit, et Genma ne se donne même pas la peine de se sentir victorieux. Il glisse juste hors de la propriété par le même chemin qu'il a prit à l'aller, disparaissant à nouveau dans les ténèbres.  

* * *

 "Déjà fini, Shiranui-san ?" demande gaiement le joyeux Chuunin au Bureau d'assignement des Missions, en acceptant le rapport qui lui est tendu.

Genma acquiesce, se forçant à faire un sourire tordu en retour, et plonge les mains dans ses poches, roulant le senbon qu'il mordille de l'autre côté de sa bouche. "Yep. Signé et scellé," dit-il. "Tu as quelque chose d'autre pour moi ?"

Le Chuunin se tend et se tortille sur son siège, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une voix grave et profonde l'interrompt. "Je ne pense pas, Genma-kun."

Cela prend toute la volonté restante de Genma après le long voyage de retour, en évitant les ninjas déserteurs niveau Chuunin qui hantaient les routes, pour ne pas sursauter et se retourner. À la place, il force son cœur à ralentir et se retourne lentement, faisant un signe de tête au Sandaime. "Hokage-sama."

Le Sandaime lui sourit, plein de sagesse et de gentillesse, et Genma doit se forcer à repousser le ressentiment montant en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il fait face à quelque chose lui rappelant l'Hokage qu'il a échoué à protéger. Mais si Sarutobi le voit, il ne dit rien, tapant simplement des mains face à lui et demandant, "Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas resté au village pour plus d'une semaine à la fois, Genma-kun ?"

Genma se fige, clairement conscient de la réponse. "Je m'en doutais bien. Tu es retiré du roulement des missions pour le mois à venir, j'en ai bien peur. Après ça, tu seras libre de prendre autant de missions que tu le voudras, mais je crois qu'un peu de repos te fera du bien."

Genma arrive à ravaler ses protestations de justesse, parce que clairement, il n'a pas voix au chapitre. Le Sandaime a gardé un œil sur les anciens gardes du corps de Minato, même s'il n'a pas besoin d'eux ; et Genma est suffisamment lucide pour réaliser que de l'extérieur, ses missions à la chaîne ressemblent à un comportement autodestructeur, presque suicidaire.

(Peut-être même est-ce vrai, mais Genma refuse d'y penser, repoussant l'idée aussi loin qu'il le peut. Maintenant qu'il ne peut plus être garde du corps, maintenant qu'il a _échoué_ , toutes ses compétences sont demandées en missions d’assassinats. Autant qu'il se rende utile, non ?)

Les yeux du Sandaime sont sur lui, sombres et compréhensifs, et Genma garde ses lèvres fermement closes en s'inclinant d'un geste rapide et sec. "Oui, Hokage-sama", réussit-il à dire alors qu'il se redresse, même si les mots lui laissent un goût de cendres sanglantes dans la bouche. "Merci."

Sarutobi le regarde attentivement, et il est clair qu'il comprend la sourde et non-dirigée colère tordant les entrailles de Genma. Mais il hoche seulement la tête en réponse, et Genma quitte la pièce assaillit par un vertige et les poings serrés, essayant désespérément de ne pas réfléchir.

Sans mission à planifier, sans cible sur laquelle récupérer des informations, sans moyen de se distraire, Genma sait qu'il va réfléchir bien trop durant les jours à venir. Fermant les yeux et passant la main sur son front, effleurant à peine son hitai-ate, il essaie de ne pas désespérer à l'idée d'un mois entier coincé à Konoha, mais c'est dur.

Tellement dur.

Genma aime son village, aime les gens qui habitent là et sur les terres alentours, mais c'est aussi l'endroit pour lequel Minato a donné sa vie, et ça fait putainement _mal._

* * *

 Son appartement a amassé une épaisse couche de poussière depuis la dernière fois qu'il a prit le temps de regarder, il y a presque cinq semaines maintenant. Il est resté ici un grand total de neuf jours, éparpillés sur plus de quarante, et cela se voit à l'état de délabrement de son appartement. Genma s'arrête sur le pallier, regardant autour de lui avec un sentiment de vide s'installant dans sa poitrine. Il laisse tomber son sac avec un soupir résigné, mais ne parvient pas à trouver la force de sortir les produits de nettoyage. Un jour, peut-être, mais maintenant, il n'y a rien dans la cuisine à part une poignée de rations de survie rancies et une bouteille de ce qui a autrefois dû être du jus d'orange. Il pourrait se faire livrer, raisonnablement, mais ce n'est pas la peine pour le moment.

Peut-être que le Sandaime a raison. Peut-être qu'il a prit trop de missions ces derniers temps.

Genma est assez lucide, surtout pour son âge – c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il est monté en grade aussi vite après être passé Chuunin. Il est aussi raisonnable, même s'il peut être têtu comme un âne. La question du Sandaime l'a déstabilisé, montré comme ça, et plus déstabilisant encore est le fait qu'il ne puisse y répondre. Genma connaît les dangers du Burnout, le risque de prendre trop de missions trop proches les unes des autres et de devenir fou sous le stress. Il ne pensait pas être en danger, mais l'état de son appartement seul lui montre qu'il était outrageusement arrogant.

Un coup d’œil vers ses mains lui montre qu'elles sont entièrement stables, comme elles le sont toujours. Genma a presque l'impression qu'elles devraient trembler, ici, dans le silence étouffé de ce qui était autrefois sa maison.

Mais Genma a toujours eu des mains fermes – il était candidat pour devenir medic-nin quand il a passé son examen, et a apprit les bases avant de découvrir qu'il préférait tuer des gens que les sauver. Les medic-nin et les assassins doivent avoir le même calme intérieur, et c'est l'une des ironies qui donne à Genma envie de rire.

Il soupire longuement et doucement, brisant le silence environnant, et essaie de ne pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'est sentit à l'aise ici, à la fois dans son appartement et à Konoha. C'était il y a six mois maintenant. Le dix octobre. Le dernier jour du règne du Yondaime.

Genma laisse tomber sa veste sur le canapé, faisant apparaître un autre nuage de poussière, et pose son hitai-ate sur la table basse. Ses cheveux retombent librement sur son visage et sur ses yeux alors qu'il marche à l'aveugle vers la plus grande des deux chambres. Cette pièce aussi est poussiéreuse, mais Genma ne prends même pas la peine de changer les draps alors qu'il tombe face la première sur le lit, la poussière salissant son uniforme. Ça lui donne envie de rire aussi, parce qu'il était maniaque sur la propreté, il y a six mois. Maintenant, il n'arrive pas à avoir la force de s'en inquiéter.

Il fait toujours jour dehors, c'est le milieu de l'après midi, mais Genma enlève négligemment ses sandales et ferme les yeux, se demandant s'il lui serait possible de dormir pour un mois entier tout en sombrant dans les ténèbres.

(Puis les rêves commencent, et Genma se rappelle pourquoi il ne voulait pas dormir.)

* * *

 Il y a tant de cauchemars enfermés dans son subconscient qu'ils commencent tous à se mélanger après un moment, fondus et mélangeant le pire de chaque, le prenant à chaque fois par surprise.

Mais il y en a un en particulier qu'il redoute, venant d'une mission de quelques mois avant. Dedans, il se tient debout dans une petite clairière, des tentes de fortunes sont dressées autour de lui, et des corps empilés sur le sol. Certains sont ceux d'hommes, certains sont ceux de femmes, la plupart capable de se battre même s'ils n'étaient pas de taille face à un shinobi entraîné.

Mais c'est toujours les enfants qu'il voit le plus clairement, des enfants morts, tués de sa propre main, certains recouverts de sang, d'autres tombés sur places, un senbon enfoncé profondément dans leurs points vitaux à découvert.

Il souhaite que ce ne soit qu'une exagération, une chimère de son esprit endormi, mais ça ne l'est pas. C'est la réalité, telle qu'il s'en souvient, et Genma est tellement malade et dégoûté de lui-même qu'il voudrait mourir.

 _Minato,_ pense-t-il. _Yondaime. Hokage-sama, à quel point me haïriez-vous, si vous pouviez me voir maintenant ?_

Quand il se réveille, presque trente-quatre heures sont passées, et il est presque la soirée du jour suivant. L'estomac de Genma, douloureux et grondant, est ce qui le pousse finalement à se lever de lit et à s’habiller dans des habits de civil sentant le renfermé. Ils sont un peu trop courts mais Genma roule juste les manches jusqu'à ses coudes, attrape quelques senbon, en glisse un dans sa bouche et sort, portefeuille en main. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas mangé plus que quelques bouchées à la fois, juste assez pour lui permettre de continuer à avancer en mission et sur la route. Ici, à Konoha, l'idée d'avoir de la nourriture préparée et servie lui est presque étrange, et Genma erre un moment, regardant ses options, avant que les protestations de son estomac ne le fassent entrer dans le stand le plus proche.

 _Ramen,_ réalise-t-il après un moment, et il se souvient que la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici était quand Minato avait traîné ses trois gardes pour déjeuner. Il piétine dans l'entrée, hésitant à avancer, mais Teuchi le voit et lui fait un signe de main, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

"Shiranui-kun !" appelle-t-il gaiement."Cela fait longtemps !"

Genma fait un sourire en coin à l'homme en entrant complètement, prenant un siège sur le comptoir. Il n'y avait pas que Minato à l'amener ici, bien sûr – lui, Gai et Ebisu étaient des clients réguliers après l'entraînement. Les Ramen sont peu chères, faciles à manger et contiennent beaucoup de calories, parfaites pour trois Genin épuisés. Ou, plutôt, deux Genin épuisés et Gai.

"Hey, Teuchi-san," dit-il. "En effet. Comment sont tes Ramen Shiro ? Aussi bonnes que dans mes souvenirs ?"

Teuchi rit. "Meilleures ! J'ai amélioré la recette. Tu veux essayer ?"

Se reculant sur son tabouret, Genma sort le senbon de sa bouche et le range. "Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas mangé de repas chaud, alors je peux bien faire une folie."

"Nous apprécions ton travail, Shiranui-kun," lui dit Teuchi, se tournant vers le fourneau. "Toi et tous les autre Shinobi, vous protégez le village et risquez vos vies. Le reste d'entre nous vous en est plus reconnaissant que ce que les mots peuvent exprimer."

Genma pense aux enfants étendus sur le sol gelé, aux parents égorgés. À un garçon qui aimait dormir avec la porte ouverte pour sentir l'air frais, et s'est sans doute réveillé la semaine dernière pour trouver le cadavre de son père. Mais Teuchi ne sait rien de ces choses-là, et s'il le sait, il ne pensera jamais que lui, le poli, calme et relaxé adolescent qu'il a connu depuis l'enfance puisse égorger des gens, recouvrir le sol de sang et faucher des vies. Les civils ne le pensent jamais après tout, à moins qu'ils aient cette réalité leur sautant au visage. Même en temps de guerres, c'était lointain, les combats étaient loin de Konoha, et n'avaient jamais touché directement le village.

"Merci," dit-il à l'homme, même si sa gorge est serrée. "Nous faisons juste notre travail."

Un bol est placé devant lui, légèrement fumant, et Teuchi lui sourit. "Bon appétit," dit-il affectueusement, en se retournant pour saluer un autre client.

Genma attrape ses baguettes, et entame son repas. La première bouchée envahit sa bouche de tellement de saveur que c'en est presque douloureux, et il doit se forcer pour ne pas la recracher. Mais ses papilles s'habituent vite et les nouilles chaudes qui glissent le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac vide sont comme de l'ambroisie. Il mange aussi vite qu'il ose le faire, réalisant soudainement à quel point il est affamé.

"Un autre ?" demande Teuchi joyeusement en passant près de lui.

Genma avale la dernière gorgée du chaud bouillon salé, et débat intérieurement un instant avant d'acquiescer et pousser son bol vers l'homme. "Shôyu cette fois, s'il te plaît," demande-t-il, "avec un œuf dessus."

"Ça arrive de suite." Teuchi attrape le bol et se retourne. Genma se détends à nouveau sur son siège, fermant les yeux et savourant la chaleur du soleil de l'entrée sur son dos. Il est une personne matinale, en réalité, bien qu'après toutes ces années il soit capable d’opérer aussi de nuit. Cependant, il préférera toujours le soleil levant à n'importe quel ciel étoilé, peu importe à quel point il est beau. Ironique, peut-être, vu son nom et le fait qu'il vienne d'aurore boréale, mais il a toujours été debout avec le soleil depuis tout petit, et ce n'est pas près de changer de sitôt.

Au loin, de façon assez ténue pour qu'il l'ignore avec un petit effort, les bruits de la reconstruction résonnent. Genma penche la tête, essayant de trouver ce qu'ils sont en train de réparer, mais n'y arrive pas. En tous cas, c'est bien. Cela signifie que la reconstruction du village lui même est faite, et qu'ils se sont mis à reconstruire les alentours. Six mois n'est pas très long, surtout au vu des dégâts infligé au village par le Kyuubi no Kitsune, mais les gens sont motivés, presque désespérés de se débarrasser de tout rappel de cette tragédie.

(Une part de Genma se demande quel genre de vie le pauvre Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, aura avec ce genre de mentalité présente, mais il repousse ces pensées. Le garçon est toujours un bébé, et avec un peu de chance, le temps qu'il soit assez âgé pour affronter les villageois, les choses se seront tassées.)

Un autre bol fumant est posé face à lui, le faisant ouvrir les yeux et murmurer un merci au cuisinier. Genma mange plus lentement cette fois, savourant chaque bouchée, mais c'est juste aussi bon que le premier bol. Il se laisse aller un moment et s'autorise à respirer à plein poumon pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Alors, une ombre tombe sur lui, grande et large, et Genma étouffe un soupir en posant ses baguettes. Bien sûr, puisque la journée commence bien, il faut que quelque chose coince.

"Genma ?" demande Raidou avec une légère surprise en prenant le siège à côté de lui. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais de retour."

 _Pourquoi l'aurais-tu réalisé ?_ veut demander Genma, mais il garde ses lèvres closes pour retenir la réponse cinglante et hoche simplement la tête, mettant un morceau d’œuf dans sa bouche pour se donner une raison de ne pas répondre. Le temps qu'il mâche et avale, il a regagné le contrôle de sa langue, et peut dire sans animosité : "Je viens juste de revenir. Tu vas bien ?"

Une partie de lui veut grimacer à la courte et sèche réponse, parce que Raidou a toujours été quelqu'un qu'il admirait depuis qu'il avait rejoint la garde rapprochée du Hokage. De deux ans son aîné, plus grand, plus musclé, plus doué, plus professionnel – Raidou est tout ce que Genma, mince, maladroit et quelque part entre timide et distant, a toujours admiré.

(Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, parce que Raidou, parfois, le regardait et lui souriait, un sourire aussi lumineux que le zénith, et tout aussi doux. Ils ont été ensemble un moment, neuf mois que Genma n'arrive pas à se forcer à oublier, puis le Kyuubi est arrivé et Minato est mort ; une semaine plus tard, Raidou se tenait devant lui, disant quelque chose comme quoi Genma serait trop jeune, et qu'ils avaient tous deux vécu une tragédie et que peut-être les choses iraient mieux s'ils gardaient leurs distances pendant un moment.)

(Une semaine plus tard, Genma a surprit Raidou en train d'embrasser une jolie civile blonde et a réalisé pour la première fois de sa vie ce que voulaient dire les gens en parlant de 'cœur brisé'.)

Raidou parle, mais Genma ne l'écoute plus, regardant les restes dans son bol, quelques rondelles de carottes. Sortant son porte monnaie, il pose assez d'argent sur le comptoir pour payer son addition et un plus que généreux pourboire et se redresse.

À ses côtés, Raidou se fige et se tait, clairement surprit, mais Genma n'arrive pas à trouver la force de regarder l'autre tokujo. Il a été poli, il a parlé, il a prétendu que tout allait bien entre eux, mais il est fatigué. C'est trop lui demander pour l'instant, et pour une fois, il ne va pas donner à Raidou la chance de le faire changer d'avis.

"À la prochaine, Teuchi-san," lance-t-il en faisant un signe de main, auquel l'homme répond. Puis, avant que Raidou ne puisse le stopper, il passe la porte et sort dans la rue, se fondant au milieu de la foule.

Si c'est un aperçu du mois à venir, Genma va perdre l'esprit avant même que la moitié soit passée.  

* * *

 L'appartement est toujours poussiéreux, et Genma ne trouve toujours pas la force de le nettoyer, même après quatre jours d'errance sans but. Il marque une pause sur le pallier, soupirant. Ses muscles tirent à cause de son entraînement intensif de six heures, et peut-être que Gai a déteint sur lui plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer, mais pour une fois, son esprit est plaisamment calme à cause de son épuisement.

Il fait un pas dans son appartement et se fige parce que épuisé ou pas, ses instincts sont toujours aussi vifs, et là de suite, ils lui hurlent qu'il n'est pas seul dans l'appartement.

Genma baisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils, parce que celui qui a pénétré dans son appartement n'est de manière évidente pas un shinobi. Il y a des traces de pas dans la poussière sur le sol autres que celles de Genma, de la taille d'un enfant ou d'une femme de petite taille. Mais un shinobi digne de ce nom recouvrirait automatiquement ses traces s'il essayait de le surprendre.

Haussant un sourcil, Genma suit les traces de pas à travers le salon, dépassant la cuisine et menant jusqu'à sa chambre. En chemin, elles se séparent en deux séries d'empreintes, une appartenant à un enfant léger et avec des enjambées courtes, et l'autre à un plus lourd à la démarche plus longue que le premier. Les traces le mènent droit à sa chambre sans aucune indication d'hésitation, et Genma passe la porte avec les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

Sur le sol, devant son lit se trouvent deux garçons, pas encore Genin si on se fie au manque de hitai-ate. Le premier, qui a des cheveux noirs suffisamment dressés pour faire pâlir de jalousie un hérisson, est penché en avant, les bras enroulés autours de ses genoux et le visage caché, tandis que le plus grand est penché sur lui, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés et un bras passé autours des épaules du gamin aux cheveux en pique.

"Ça va aller, Ko," dit le châtain avec assurance. "On va juste rester hors de vue et attendre que ça passe."

"Dans ma maison ?" demande-t-il, faisant cliquer son senbon contre ses dents. "Ai-je mon mot à dire ?"

La réaction est immédiate. Les deux garçons se relèvent d'un bon et se retournent pour lui faire face, les yeux écarquillés. Genma les étudie un moment, son autre sourcil rejoignant le premier. Il ne dit rien, laissant le silence parler pour lui.

Les garçons échangent un regard qui semble contenir une conversation entière, tendue et attentive. Puis le garçon aux cheveux châtains fait un petit bruit frustré, clairement destiné au brun qui grimace. Il regarde vers Genma, ses grands yeux noirs suppliants. "S'il vous plaît, ne nous dénoncez pas !" s'exclame-t-il, les poings serrés. "Zumo et moi on cherchait juste un endroit où se cacher, et cette maison est restée vide pendant des semaines, alors on pensait que c'était un endroit sûr. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé."

La dernière phrase est dite d'un ton misérable et abattu par le gamin à l'air désespéré, et Genma se sent hésiter. Bon sang, il est un assassin au cœur froid. Les yeux de chiot battus ne sont pas censés le rendre tout mou et fondant à l'intérieur, mais même avec les marques de clan sur le menton du gamin, Genma peut voir l'empreinte du stress, de la tension et de la tristesse sur son visage. Genma a perdu sa mère quand il avait cinq ans, son père durant la troisième guerre Shinobi, et son héros et mentor aux griffes du Kyuubi. Il est bien placé pour reconnaître le deuil dans les yeux des autres, après ça.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Genma soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, et demande prudemment : "Et de quoi est-ce que vous vous cachez, exactement ?"

Le châtain, aux yeux noirs lui aussi, mais sans marques de clan, siffle et se positionne devant son ami. "Les gens de l'orphelinat", crache-t-il, ressemblant à un chat mouillé avec ses cheveux tombant sur ses yeux. "Ils veulent amener Ko à l'orphelinat, même si nous sommes presque Genin."

Genma les scrute attentivement. Le deuxième garçon – pas Ko – n'a pas la tristesse et la fatigue du premier, et a clairement mangé plus que lui. Il est plus rond et sa peau est plus saine. Alors, logiquement... "Un orphelin de l'attaque du Kyuubi, hein ?" demande-t-il à Ko, ressentant un brin de sympathie pour l'élève de l'Académie.

Ko hoche la tête, les yeux baissé. "Les terres du clan Hagane sont juste à l'intérieur du mur, là où le Kyuubi est apparut au début," dit-il doucement. "Je suis le dernier. Maintenant, ils veulent me mettre à l'orphelinat, même si les Genin peuvent vivre seuls s'ils le veulent."

Légalement, Genma le sait, les étudiants de l'Académie sont des enfants, alors que les Genin sont des adultes. Cependant, c'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ça, puisque un Genin doit prouver qu'il peut vivre seul – avec assez d'économies, des fournitures acceptables, et des capacités acceptable pour faire le minimum de ménage et de cuisine – avant que le conseil de protection de l'enfance ne signe son émancipation. Si Ko essaie d'éviter l’orphelinat, il va avoir besoin d'un meilleur plan que ‘je me cache dans un appartement vide quelques semaines’.

Malheureusement, Genma a une idée pour ça, et il n'arrive pas à se convaincre de ne pas le faire.

Essayant de gagner du temps – et espérant une autre solution – il regarde l'autre garçon. Zumo ? Quelque chose comme ça, il pense. "Ta famille ne peut pas s'occuper de lui ?"

Les lèvres de Zumo se pincent, et il a l'air colérique et triste à la fois. "J'ai six frères et sœurs", dit-il, "et je suis le premier shinobi de ma famille. Maman est assistante couturière et Papa est ouvrier agricole. Ils peuvent à peine payer pour mon matériel à l'Académie, alors ne parlons pas d'une autre bouche à nourrir."

C'est bien ce que Genma craignait. Il soupire et tire sur son hitai-ate, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Bien," dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel encore une fois, parce qu'il est une bonne poire et que c'est absolument ridicule la façon qu'il a de se plier aux autres aussi facilement. Il peut résister à la torture, c'est sûr, mais donnez lui deux pré-genin aux grands yeux humide ? C'est ça... "Bien, je vais parler au Hokage. La chambre d'ami est plus loin dans le couloir, le futon est dans le placard. Le dîner est à sept heures, comprit ?"

Deux mâchoires tombent, et deux paires d'yeux grandissent comme des soucoupes. Zumo bafouille, apparemment incapable de trouver ses mots, mais le regard de Ko s'éclaire juste en entendant ces deux phrases.

"Vraiment ?" glapit-il. "Vous allez me laisser rester ? Mais on–"

"Oui, oui..." Genma agite une main vers lui. "Peu importe. J'ai un mois de repos de toute façon, je peux aussi bien garder un œil sur vous pendant ce temps. Je suis Shiranui Genma, tokubetsu Jounin."

Il y a une pause pendant laquelle les garçons se calment, échangeant des regards excités, puis Ko se redresse. "Hagane Kotetsu", dit-il formellement. "Merci beaucoup Shiranui-san !"

"Kamizuki Izumo", ajoute l'autre. "Merci beaucoup !"

Genma regarde les deux et réalise qu'en prenant un gosse, il s'est d'une manière ou d'une autre retrouvé à adopter les deux. Résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux une nouvelle fois, il hoche la tête. "Appelez-moi juste Genma ; Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça par rapport à vous." Ils ont l'air d'avoir douze ans, peut-être onze, encore avec les articulations saillantes et cette maladresse inhérente aux poussées de croissance. Il se pince l'arrête du nez et se demande comment il va présenter ça au Hokage ; il est inutile d'aller au conseil, parce qu'ils vont débattre et chipoter et repousser jusqu'à l'année suivante, avant de coller Kotetsu dans un orphelinat surpeuplé et en sous-effectifs en attendant. Cependant, Genma n'aime pas vraiment faire appel à sa relation avec le Hokage.

Avec un peu de chance, le vieil homme va l'écouter...

"Allez faire ce que vous voulez", dit-il à Kotetsu. "Je reviens dans un moment, alors ne cassez rien."

Il sort en passant par la fenêtre avant que les garçons ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, se maudissant lui-même pour sa stupidité et sa faiblesse face aux yeux de biche et aux plaidoiries. Assassin mortel sans merci ou pas, lancez lui un chaton – surtout un tout mouillé avec un air triste et une histoire tragique –, et il perd tous ses moyens. Bon sang.

Heureusement, le Hokage vient juste de sortir d'une réunion avec ses conseillers quand Genma arrive. Il s'incline face aux anciens coéquipiers du Hokage, murmurant une salutation alors qu'ils le dépassent, et se redresse pour voir le Sandaime lui-même le regarder avec un sourcil haussé.

"Déjà, Genma-kun ?" demande Sarutobi, clairement exaspéré. "Je t'ai donné un mois de congé ; et je vais difficilement changer d'avis au bout d'une semaine."

"Ah", dit faiblement Genma,"non, en fait, ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens. Est-ce que vous avez… une seconde ?"

Sarutobi hausse son autre sourcil, mais hoche la tête, invitant Genma dans son bureau. "Je suis disponible, si tu n’es pas contre regarder des piles de dossiers et de formulaires au lieu de mon visage. J'ai bien peur d'être un peu dépassé ce matin."

Genma le suit, mâchant nerveusement son senbon. "Hagane Kotetsu. Il est..."

"Le dernier du clan Hagane, une famille mineure avec des capacités notables en genjutsu et en combat rapproché. Je le connais," affirme Sarutobi, en attrapant son stylo. "Une tragédie, perdre autant de shinobi aussi doués d'un coup. Que lui arrive-t-il ?"

Cela demande un énorme effort de la part de Genma pour ne pas se tortiller. Il réalise qu'il n'est pas un brillant exemple de santé mentale depuis six mois, mais sûrement, Sarutobi ne va pas lui refuser sa demande. Pas vrai ? "Je connais le gamin. Il y a juste un mois ou deux avant l'examen de l'Académie, et avec quelques mois de missions D ou C, il sera capable d'avoir son propre appartement. J'imagine qu'il peut rester chez moi en attendant, vu que la seule autre option est l'orphelinat."

Il y a un long silence alors que Sarutobi le regarde par-dessus les piles de dossiers. Cette fois, Genma ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de se tortiller, parce que, autant le Sandaime peut ressembler à un gentil grand-père, autant il peut rabrouer des ambu d'un regard. Puis Sarutobi soupire et repose son stylo.

"Je vais envoyer une note au Conseil de Protection de l'Enfance", promet-il. "Tu es sûr Genma ? Presque genin ou pas, c'est toujours un enfant, et tu seras responsable de lui. Je ne doute pas que tu puisses le faire, mais es-tu sûr d'être prêt ?"

Genma repense aux yeux las de Kotetsu, bien trop âgés pour son visage, et son expression à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vraiment _vouloir_ l'aider. Il repense à son appartement vide et poussiéreux et à sa vie, ce sentiment d'être un fantôme, détaché et entraîné par le courant. Il pense à la façon qu'a eue l'apparition de ces deux garçons de le faire agir et quitter son appartement quand il ne l'a jamais fait à part pour se nourrir et s'entraîner depuis son retour.

Mais c'est un peu trop tôt pour espérer, et il reste silencieux.

Le Hokage lui sourit, comme si c'était une réponse en soi, chaleureusement, et écrit une note sur un papier vierge. "Très bien", dit-il."Ta requête est approuvée. Je le ferais savoir au conseil. Je pense", ajoute-t-il précautionneusement, "que vous serez bon l'un pour l'autre."

"Merci, Hokage-sama," dit Genma, s'inclinant profondément. Et cette fois, il le pensait vraiment.  

* * *

 Genma est à mi-chemin de chez lui quand il comprend ce qu'il vient de faire, et il s'arrête au bord d'un toit, pétrifié de choc. Il a un _gosse_ maintenant. Il vient juste de signer pour _prendre soin d'un gamin_ , malgré le fait qu'il ait dix-sept ans et soit à peine capable de prendre soin de lui-même actuellement. Il est un _assassin_ , un _meurtrier_ de sang froid, et il n'a absolument aucune garantie que Kotetsu passe genin. Les deux-tiers des étudiants de l'académie échouent après tout.

"Merde", marmonne Genma. Peut-être que s'il fait demi-tour et retourne voir le Hokage maintenant...

Puis il repense aux grands yeux tristes et emplis de solitude du gamin, et c'est assez pour le faire fondre comme du beurre mou. Non, pas de retour en arrière, apparemment.

"Putain de merde, fait chier", soupire Genma, résistant à la tentation de frapper sa tête contre la surface dure la plus proche de façon répétée.

"Ce n'est pas le langage qu'un jeune et fougueux shinobi de Konoha comme toi devrait utiliser, Genma", dit une voix réprobatrice, alors qu'une silhouette atterrit à côté de lui. "Je te pensais plus fort que ça, mon ami."

Genma ne regarde pas son ancien coéquipier, trop occupé à réfléchir à comment il vient de foutre sa vie entière en l'air en étant un imbécile heureux, _putain._ "Ouais, ouais. Tu jurerais aussi, si tu étais à ma place, Gai. Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre avec un gamin ?"

Les yeux de Gai s'écarquillent. Genma répète mentalement ce qu'il vient de dire et réalise avec une grimace comment ça peut être interprété. Alors même que la bouche de Gai s'ouvre pour lâcher un cri, Genma tend la main pour la couvrir. " _Pas comme ça_ ", siffle-t-il. "J'ai _adopté_ un élève de l'Académie. _Il n'est pas de ma famille._ "

Gai se détend, retirant la main de Genma de son visage pour révéler une moue boudeuse. "Et moi qui espérais être nommé parrain. C'est une cruelle déception, Genma."

Involontairement, l'image de Gai présentant fièrement un bébé habillé d'une combinaison en spandex verte passe devant les yeux de Genma, qui repousse cette idée dans le coin le plus sombre de son esprit. "Les partenaires que je choisis n'auraient pas le bon équipement pour produire un filleul pour toi, Gai", rappelle-t-il à son ami en roulant des yeux. "Je peux t'inscrire en tant que personne à joindre en cas d'urgence, cependant, si ça te fais plaisir."

Les dents blanches de Gai luisent suffisamment pour aveugler quiconque n'y est pas préparé, et si elles ne fonctionnaient pas, la pose de mec cool de Gai accompagnée de ses deux pouces levés achèverait probablement toute personne y étant assujettie. "J'en serais honoré, mon jeune et fougueux camarade !" crie-t-il. Puis il se calme et fronce les sourcils. "Tu n'en as pas déjà un ?"

Genma en a un, mais il s'agit de Raidou, et c'est une chose dont il n'a aucune envie de parler à Gai. Il l'aime énormément, vraiment – lui et Ebisu étaient les meilleurs coéquipiers qu'un gamin puisse demander – mais sa vie amoureuse n'est pas quelque chose dont il se sent apte à parler sans une bouteille de Saké à porté de main.

"Non", dit-il simplement. "Pas vraiment." Puis il soupire et balance ses jambes dans le vide, se penchant en arrière en mâchonnant de façon absente son senbon. Gai a trois ans de moins que lui, et Ebisu en a un de plus, mais ils avaient réussi à rester proches alors que beaucoup d'équipes de genin s'éloignent après avoir été promus. Plus grâce aux efforts de Gai que grâce aux siens honnêtement, mais même alors, Genma a laissé beaucoup de choses s'éloigner de lui ces derniers temps.

Finalement, il regarde vers Gai et demande doucement : "Tu penses que ça va aller ?"

Gai lui sourit, pas un sourire qui révèle ses dents et aveugle comme d'habitude, mais un plus petit et bien plus significatif. "Oui", dit-il sincèrement. "Je le pense Genma. Tu es une bonne personne et tu as la fougue de la jeunesse. À coup sûr, qui que tu aies accepté dans ta vie ira bien. Cet élève a été chanceux de te trouver."

À ça, Genma renifle moqueusement, l'humour de la situation le frappant. "Il s'est introduit dans mon appartement par effraction, ce petit bâtard", dit-il hilare. "Lui et son ami. Et ils avaient juste tellement l'air de tristes petits chatons abandonnés que j'ai pas pu les foutre dehors."

Gai glousse aussi. "Tu as le cœur tendre, mon ami", dit-il. "Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

Genma penche la tête en arrière, repensant à son appartement poussiéreux et à ses armoires vides. Avec un autre soupir, il roule des épaules et dit, "Bon, je vais avoir besoin d'acheter de la nourriture. De quoi nettoyer aussi, probablement. Je n'ai pas été à la maison depuis longtemps et mon appartement est atroce. Kotetsu est trop maigre, alors il va avoir besoin de vrais repas, pas juste de nourriture à emporter. Et je n’ai aucun doute qu'Izumo va rester plus ici que chez lui, puisque ce sont quasiment des siamois. Alors des courses pour nourrir deux gamins en pleine croissance et moi-même. Des couvertures supplémentaires ne seraient pas du luxe non plus."

Avec un sourire étincelant, Gai se propulse du toit et atterrit dans la rue en contrebas, effrayant une poignée de civils. "Allons-y mon ami !" s'exclame-t-il pour Genma, levant ses deux pouces. "Je vais te porter assistance dans ta fougueuse quête de nécessaire pour ton nouveau protégé !"

Se permettant un gloussement, Genma se laisse tomber aussi, atterrissant légèrement sur ses pieds. "Merci, Gai", dit-il honnêtement, souriant à l'autre garçon. "J'apprécie ton aide."

Peut-être que ce ne sera pas un désastre complet après tout, avec des amis comme Gai pour l'aider.  

* * *

 Il commence à faire sombre quand Genma titube en entrant dans son appartement, juste pour manquer de se briser la nuque en trébuchant sur deux paires de sandales à l'entrée. Gai, un demi pas derrière lui, arrive à saisir l'arrière de son haut avant qu'il ne puisse soit tomber, soit lâcher les sacs qu'il porte, heureusement, et le redresse.

"Merci", soupire Genma, écartant les chaussures du pied et se dirigeant vers la cuisine en se demandant si sa vie va ressembler à ça à présent. Il s'est habitué à la force ridiculement développée de Gai, alors il n'est pas surprit que son coéquipier aie deux fois ce qu'il porte et réussisse à le porter d'un bras. S'il se sentait moins sûr de lui et de sa masculinité, il n'aurait jamais survécu dans une équipe avec lui.

Cependant, à en juger par le bruit surprit venant de la porte, les nouveaux colocataires de Genma n'ont jamais vu quelque chose comme ça avant.

Riant doucement, Genma pose ses sacs et fait signe aux deux élèves de s'approcher. "Hey, ne vous inquiétez pas. Hokage-sama est d'accord, alors tu peux rester ici Kotetsu-kun. Voici Maito Gai, mon ancien coéquipier. Ne laissez pas sa coupe au bol vous induire en erreur, il est un génie en taijutsu. Gai, voici les gamins dont je t'ai parlé. Le porc-épic ici est Hagane Kotetsu, et son ombre est Kamizuki Izumo."

Gai pose tout ce qu'il tient sur le comptoir et tournoie pour présenter aux deux gamins surpris sa meilleure pose de mec cool. "Bonsoir ! Mon jeune et fougueux ami ici présent m'a parlé de ta situation, Kotetsu-kun, et de ton initiative pour trouver une vraiment admirable solution ! Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose et que Genma n'est pas disponible, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider, et si j'échoue, je ferais cent fois le tour de Konoha sur les mains !"

"Heu", dit Kotetsu, ce qui... oui, bon d'accord, Genma veut bien admettre que c'est une réaction tout à fait normale face à Gai. Le garçon lance un regard abasourdit à Genma, qui renifle juste, puis se tourne vers l'autre Chuunin. "Merci ?" dit-il, peu sûr de lui.

Apparemment, c'est la bonne réponse, parce que Gai lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Genma. "Je dois y aller, mon ami. Il est temps pour mon entraînement nocturne. Je te souhaite de garder la fougue de la jeunesse pour toujours !"

Genma lui offre un rictus et hoche la tête. "A la prochaine Gai. Tu utilises toujours le terrain d'entraînement neuf ? Je pourrais passer demain matin si tu es d'humeur pour un combat."

"Oui !" s'écrie Gai. "Je t'attendrais alors, mon ami !" Avec un dernier geste de la main, il sort de la maison au pas de course, accélérant déjà.

Il y a un long moment de silence atterré dans l'entrée alors que Genma commence à ranger la nourriture. Il ne commente pas, cependant – rencontrer Gai pour la première fois est toujours surréaliste et demande de la réflexion.

"C'était… un shinobi ?" arrive à formuler Kotetsu un moment plus tard.

"Ko !" siffle Izumo, rentrant un coude dans son ventre. "C'était son coéquipier, soit poli !"

Genma rit juste. "Non, c'est bon. J'ai entendu bien pire, mais Gai est une des personnes les plus sûres que vous rencontrerez. Comme il l'a dit, si jamais je suis en mission et que quelque chose vous arrive, allez le voir."

La respiration de Kotetsu se coupe alors qu'il comprend finalement ce que ça veut dire. "Alors…"

"Je vous l'ai dit, Hokage-sama est d'accord", lui dit Genma avec mordant. "Félicitation, tu es maintenant officiellement sous ma tutelle. Tu t'es installé ?"

Alors que Kotetsu semble trop submergé pour répondre, Izumo hoche la tête. "Nous restions dans un des bâtiments restant de son clan", dit-il, un peu tristement. "Il n'y avait… pas grand chose à récupérer."

Il y a bien trop d'orphelins dans le village par la faute du Kyuubi, pense Genma, la bouche pincée. Il regarde Kotetsu, qui a le regard rivé sur ses pieds, et retient un autre soupir. "Écoutez", dit-il. "Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un dans l'attaque. Je ne vais pas essayer de remplacer ton clan, Kotetsu-kun, et je ne voudrais pas remplacer quelqu'un que j'ai perdu. Mais même dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas, pas vrai ?"

Kotetsu le regarde, les yeux de nouveau écarquillés, puis hoche faiblement la tête. Genma lui sourit en retour, et montre le paquet de nouilles. "Bien. Des soba ou un udon ?"

* * *

 Genma est de nature un lève-tôt, bien que pendant ces cinq derniers jours de vacances forcées il n'a pas bougé d'un poil avant midi. C'est donc surprenant quand il se réveille avant le lever du soleil, alors que la lune est toujours levée et que les oiseaux dorment toujours. Il reste allongé là un moment, se demandant pourquoi, quand il se souvient des deux élèves dans sa chambre d'ami et de la maigreur maladive de Kotetsu 

 _Je vais leur préparer un repas,_ pense Genma en se levant du lit sans hésiter, la léthargie des jours précédents entièrement chassée par cette pensée. _Je me rappelle toujours comment faire un bento, pas vrai ?_

Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a dû en faire un – probablement à l'Académie. Peut-être même durant sa période de genin parce que Gai était un cas désespéré en cuisine et que Genma prenait souvent pitié de lui, lui apportant quelque chose fait maison. Son père était mort quand il avait huit ans, alors il avait largement eu le temps de s'améliorer s'il n'était pas déjà bon en cuisine à ce moment-là. Mais son père était le fils unique d'une famille de civils et sa mère était morte depuis longtemps ; Kotetsu a sans doute toujours l'habitude d'être dans une famille nombreuse. Pas étonnant que le gamin soit mince – il n'a même pas treize ans, trop jeune pour qu'on lui ait apprit ces compétences, à part l'essentiel, et il a vécu de ses seules compétences pendant plusieurs mois. Le nourrir correctement est un grand problème. Il est déjà plus petit qu'Izumo, plus léger, et même s’il est possible que ce soit juste sa morphologie naturelle, Genma veut en être absolument sûr avant que la croissance du gamin soit amputée encore plus.

Des menus se formant dans sa tête, Genma avance jusqu'à la cuisine, allume la cafetière et se met au travail, attentif à ne pas encore réveiller les garçons.

Il se trouve qu'il sait encore faire un bento. Il fait même – à cause de la nostalgie, ou peut-être de ces instincts de mère poule mal dissimulés que ses amis aiment lui pointer du doigt en rigolant – un troisième repas de midi pour Gai, prenant soin d'y intégrer des nourritures à haute teneur en protéines.

À sept heure et demie, la porte du couloir s'ouvre, et deux têtes ébouriffés en sorte en titubant. Genma ravale le besoin d'aller saisir sa brosse à cheveux (ou de glousser. Qu'Aoba soit damné avec ses imitations de poulet quand Genma essaie juste d'être avenant) et les dirige vers leurs sièges, ou des omelettes et des toasts les attendent.

"Mangez," ordonne-t-il. "Puis allez vous habiller pour aller en classe. Si quelqu'un me dit que vous séchez les cours, je vous pendrais de la montagne des Hokage par les pieds. Vos repas sont là. Ne les oubliez pas. Comprit ?"

Kotetsu cligne des yeux, surprit, et Genma décide qu'il est temps de faire une retraite stratégique. Il porte son uniforme, bien que son hitai-ate soit sur la table à côté de la porte, alors il secoue la main et attrape deux autres bento. "Soyez de retour à l'heure du dîner," rappelle-t-il aux garçons avant de sortir dans la lumière du soleil et de présenter son visage à la lumière.

 _Ouais_ , pense-t-il, avec un surprenant sentiment de soulagement le parcourant. _Soit. Ça va peut-être bien se passer._

Et après si longtemps, après six mois de brouillard et de subtil et douloureux malheur, _peut-être_ , est-ce tout ce dont il a besoin.  

* * *

 Quand les garçons rentrent à la maison, Genma est à genoux frottant le sol et s'invectivant lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il leur fait signe vaguement de passer là où c'est propre, tapant son senbon contre ses dents en se concentrant alors qu'il frotte un point particulièrement récalcitrant. Ils passent à côté de lui prudemment, et, au bout d'un moment, il entend l'eau couler dans la cuisine – ils sont probablement en train de laver leurs boites à bento, suppose Genma.

Après quelques minutes, il y a un doux bruit. Genma relève la tête, surprit, alors que Kotetsu est à genoux à côté de lui, une expression bornée sur le visage, et attrape le torchon qu'Izumo lui lance. Izumo le rejoint sur le sol, et ils se tournent vers Genma en attendant ses instructions, leurs yeux le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Réprimant un sourire stupide voulant s'étaler sur son visage sans raison, Genma fait simplement un mouvement de tête vers un endroit du sol toujours gris-brun de poussière.

"Amusez-vous", dit-il d'une voix traînante, et les deux s'attellent à la tâche, pataugeant obstinément dans les moutons de poussière et presque quatre mois de saleté.

Plus tard, quand l'appartement brille à nouveau et qu'ils sont tous affalés sur le sofa, Genma ferme les yeux et pense à ce sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine, bien qu'il refuse obstinément d'y mettre un nom dessus.

"On commande ?" offre-t-il, tentant de l’oublier.

"Oden !" s'écrie Kotetsu, semblant regagner de l'énergie rien qu'en pensant à de la nourriture, et Genma ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

(Ce sentiment stupide ne s'en va pas. Il semble même s'amplifier, mais il l'ignore.)

( _Pas maintenant_ , dit-il à son cœur. _Pas maintenant._ )

* * *

Izumo regarde Kotetsu manger son repas. Ils vivent avec Shiranui Genma depuis une semaine déjà – ils, parce que Izumo va difficilement laisser son meilleur ami hors de sa vue après ce qui est arrivé six, presque sept mois plus tôt, et certainement pas avec l'étrange tokubetsu jounin, peu importe qu'il semble facile à vivre et généreux. Kotetsu semble s'habituer à quitter les ruines de la maison de son clan. Il a certainement moins de cauchemars en dormant dans la chambre d'ami de Genma-san, qui est devenue d'une façon ou d'une autre la leur, et Izumo en est indescriptiblement reconnaissant.

(Parfois, il se demande ce qui serait arrivé si Kotetsu avait refusé de passer la nuit du onze octobre chez les Kamizuki, mais il s'arrête toujours avant de finir sa pensée.)

"Tu vas bien, Ko ?" demande-t-il, inquiet.

Kotetsu est silencieux encore un moment, rassemblant ses pensées. Puis, soudainement, il demande. "On va passer notre examen du premier coup, pas vrai, Zumo ?"

Izumo cligne des yeux, peu sûr d'où il veut en venir. Kotetsu doit le comprendre, parce qu'il regarde le visage d'Izumo avec de revenir à son repas. "Parce que Genma-san me donne toujours de la nourriture en plus," dit-il doucement. "Il me demande toujours si j'en veux encore. Quand il a dit qu'on pouvait rester avec lui je pensais qu'il voulait dire… sous la table, tu sais ? En se cachant. Mais il est allé voir le Hokage et l'a fait officiel. Et même là, je pensais qu'il nous laisserait nous débrouiller seuls et ne s'occuperait pas de nous. Mais hier soir, il nous a aidé à faire nos devoirs, et il fait toujours le petit déjeuner pour nous et…"

Alors, Izumo sourit, parce qu'il comprend. Se sentant rassuré de savoir ce qui préoccupe Kotetsu maintenant, il s'allonge sur le dos et croise ses bras derrière sa tête, regardant les nuages défiler. "Oui", dit-il fermement. "On va définitivement passer dès la première fois. Et peut-être même que Genma-san va faire de la salade daikon et des œuf frits."

Kotetsu grimace. "Non", proteste-t-il. "De l'oden et du tuna avec du nagaimo grillé !"

À partir de là, la discussion se transforme en bagarre, mais ce n’est pas grave, parce qu'Izumo est certain que s'ils demandent poliment, Genma-san leur fera leur nourriture préféré sans discussion.

* * *

 

 Genma a à peine fait quatre pas dans la salle de garde des jounin, cherchant un partenaire d'entraînement, que les bruits de poule commencent. Il roule des yeux et fait un doigt d'honneur au responsable sans hésitation. "Va te faire voir, Yamashiro", dit-il d’une voix traînante.

Aoba sourit avec triomphe. "Hey, Shiranui, tu peux plus le nier maintenant", raille-t-il. "J'ai entendu dire que tu as recueilli _deux_ bébés. Et pas des sexy."

"Pour la forme", lui rappelle Genma, "je n'ai aucun intérêt pour les 'bébés sexy'. J'aime toujours les bites. Et un des deux a toujours sa famille, alors j'en ai ramassé qu'un." Bien que ça rappelle une de ses préoccupations majeure à Genma. Le gamin a passé en tout et pour tout deux nuits chez lui en deux semaines et ça a inquiété Genma plus que s'il avait passé la nuit dans son appartement.

"Même, t'as adopté le gamin des Hagane", dit Inuzuka Tsume, amusée. "Je savais bien que tu ferais une bonne salope, Gen-chan."

Étant un homme prônant l'égalité des sexes, Genma lui fait aussi un doigt. "Ah, la ferme. Il est cool, pour un gamin. Mieux que ce que le tient sera, Tsume."

Aux côtés de la kunoichi, Kuromaru laisse passer un profond grognement aspiré, la version chien ninja d'un rire étouffé, et Tsume grogne en réponse. Mais il y a de l'humour dans ses yeux, alors Genma s'imagine que personne ne va se faire éviscérer.

"La ferme, les gars", souffle Nara Shikaku depuis sa place sur un canapé. "Certains d'entre nous essaient de dormir, là."

"Oh, va te faire, Shikaku", renvoie Tsume, joueuse. "Tu essais juste d'éviter Yoshino alors qu'elle manque de sommeil. Tu es sûr que ton gamin est un pur Nara ?"

Shikaku l'ignore, ce que Genma sait être probablement le mieux. Il roule des yeux et regarde autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un qui ne sera pas prompt à lui faire avaler ses propres intestins dans un combat amical (comme Tsume, même si elle vient juste de quitter la maternité) et se tend. Raidou sort d'une pièce attenante et d'après son expression, Genma vient juste de perdre tout espoir qu'il pouvait avoir de filer à l'anglaise. Résistant à l'envie de jurer, Genma enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et hoche la tête vers l'autre ancien garde du corps. "Raidou."

"Genma", répond Raidou avec un faible sourire. "Je peux te parler une minute ?"

 _Non,_ est ce que veut dire Genma, mais il hoche quand même la tête, ignorant le sifflement de Tsume et les regards concupiscents qui suivent. "Bien sûr", dit-il. "Tu as un endroit particulier en tête ?"

Raidou le mène dans la rue, évitant un chariot de fruit et sautant sur le toit du bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue. Genma le suit, peu importe à quel point il a envie de le planter et de retourner chez lui. Il avait prévu de se trouver un partenaire, de s'entraîner, de vérifier son équipement et de nettoyer ses armes avant que les garçons ne rentrent, mais il est plus que d'accord de sauter l'entraînement si ça peut lui éviter cette discussion.

Heureusement, Raidou ne prolonge pas l'attente et s'installe au bord d'un toit d'où l'on voit au-delà du mur. Genma prend place à côté de lui, gardant une certaine distance entre eux, et au vu du regret passant furtivement sur le visage de Raidou, il le remarque clairement.

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Genma", dit l'homme en regardant ses mains, mal à l'aise. "La dernière fois que je t'ai vu j'ai pensé… mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux maintenant."

C'est grâce à Kotetsu et Izumo, Genma le sait. Il a été si concentré sur le fait de prendre soin d'eux, le fait de _vivre_ , qu’il n'a pas eu le temps de déprimer sur la mort de Minato ou le rejet de Raidou. On aurait dit qu'il laissait ça derrière lui, d'une certaine façon, parce qu’au moins, c’est quelque chose que le Yondaime aurait approuvé de tout cœur. Peu importe le nombre de vies que Genma a prises, maintenant, il rend un peu de ce qu’il a prit, et contribue un peu en bien au monde chaque fois que la tristesse s'apaise des yeux de Kotetsu ou qu'Izumo rit sans souci.

"Ouais", dit-il doucement, souriant un peu. "Je… vais mieux, aussi. Le Hokage m'a donné des congés, et ça m'aide."

Raidou le regarde, et une partie de son expression est figée et fatiguée, presque marquée de regret. Il regarde Genma presque comme il le faisait, quand ils étaient un ' _nous_ ', et il dit avec des remords clairs "J'espère qu'il est bon pour toi, Genma. J'espère qu'il te rend heureux."

Attends.

Attends une seconde.

Quoi ?

Genma cligne des yeux et se répète les paroles de Raidou. Parce que Raidou ne peut pas possiblement vouloir dire...

"Quoi ?" demande-t-il, sa voix craquant sur la fin du mot, mais quand il se tourne, l'autre homme est déjà parti.

Jamais, même alors qu'il était accablé par la tristesse, Genma ne s'était mit en colère aussi facilement. Pas plus qu'il ne s'est autorisé à injurier et cracher sur un autre shinobi de Konoha sincèrement. Mais là, de suite, en regardant Raidou avancer lentement dans la rue, comme si le poids du monde avait soudainement été posé sur ses épaules, Genma est honnêtement tenté d'attraper un de ses nombreux senbon et de viser l'arrière train du bâtard. Et il ne veut pas dire de la façon plaisante.

Mais, parce qu'il ne veut pas être confronté à une des mon-dieu-mais-qu'est-ce-que-j'ai-fait-aux-dieux-pour-me-retrouver-coincé-avec-une-bande-d'imbéciles-qui-se-font-passer-pour-des-jounin réprimande, il serre les dents, ramène ses pulsions violentes sous contrôle, et se redresse. _Sois gentil,_ pense-t-il fermement. _Sois gentil et rachètes-toi. C'est une bonne idée, alors fais-le, Shiranui._

Prenant une longue et lente inspiration, il se tourne et va vers le bureau du Hokage pour la seconde fois en autant de semaines, espérant que le Hokage ne va pas le mettre dehors cette fois non plus.

Encore une fois, la chance est avec lui, et le Hokage vient juste de terminer une de ses conférences matinales. Alors que Genma se glisse dans la pièce, il soupire et attire une pile de rapports plus près de lui.

"Non, Genma-kun", dit-il sans relever les yeux. "Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière ; je me fiche de ce qu'a fait le garçon. Il n'y a pas non plus de mission pour toi pour au _minimum_ deux autres semaines. Plus longtemps si tu demandes."

Genma se retient de justesse de rouler des yeux. Apparemment, il n'est pas entièrement calme. "Je suis désolé, Hokage-sama", dit-il poliment. "mais en fait je suis venu vous demander un de ces vieux formulaires de parrainage, si vous en avez une copie."

Il y a une longue pause, et alors le Sandaime rit doucement, relevant les yeux avec un sourire affable. "Je me suis trompé, alors", dit-il en posant son stylo et en se tournant pour chercher dans un tiroir. "Pour le jeune Kamizuki, je suppose ?"

Reconnaissant pour la facilité de son accord, Genma permet à ses épaules de se détendre. "Oui, monsieur", répond-t-il. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne vivait pas déjà chez moi, de toute façon, et avant ça, il vivait avec Kotetsu chez les Hagane. Je suppose que ça va au moins tranquilliser un peu ses parents."

Sarutobi lui tends les papiers, tapotant gentiment le poignet de Genma en retirant sa main. "Alors ?" demande-t-il avec sérieux, bien qu'il sourit toujours.

Cette fois, Genma roule des yeux, mais c'est affectueux. Cet homme est comme un grand-père pour lui, après tout, venant le voir régulièrement après la mort de son père, le félicitant pour ses succès et la réconfortant de ses échecs. "Très bien", admet-il avec un soupir. "Nous sommes bon les uns pour les autres. Maintenant, arrêtez de vous en mêler."

Le rire indulgent de Sarutobi le suit alors qu'il saute de la fenêtre, se dirigeant vers l'Académie.

Le cours vient juste de se terminer et les élèves se déversent dans la cour en groupes ou par paires. Ça ne lui prend qu'un court moment pour trouver les deux têtes brune et noire ensemble. Genma renifle avec amusement et appelle : "Oi, Kotetsu-kun ! Izumo-kun !"

Les têtes se relèvent à l'unisson, et Genma rit en leur faisant signe, les derniers vestiges de sa colère s’effaçant complètement. Un couple de parents lui lance des regards suspicieux, parce qu'il est un adolescent en uniforme de jounin et qu'il n'a a priori aucune raison d'être à l'Académie, mais Genma les ignore facilement, tendant les bras pour décoiffer les cheveux des garçons dès qu'ils sont assez proches.

"Hey, gamins", salue-t-il. "Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?"

Kotetsu fronce les sourcils, plus agacé par la main dans ses cheveux que par le surnom. Il aime penser que ses cheveux sont cool, et Genma n'a pas eu le cœur (ou plutôt la bonne opportunité) de lui dire qu'il ressemble à un hérisson teint en noir. Néanmoins, il tend fièrement une feuille pour que Genma l'inspecte. "Nous avons eu un contrôle en histoire hier, et j'ai eu un quatre-vingt-dix."

Genma lui sourit puis lance un coup d’œil vers Izumo. "Et toi gamin ?"

"Un cent", dit Izumo, presque timidement en baissant la tête. Cette fois, Genma rit, enroulant un bras autour de leurs épaules et les attirant pour une étreinte rapide. "Bon travail", dit-il gentiment, prétendant ne pas remarquer le rougissement des garçons. Ils n'avaient pas eu Gai pour booster leur confiance en leur masculinité. "Je dirais que tout travail mérite une récompense. Vous aimeriez aller au barbecue coréen ?"

Cette suggestion reçoit une approbation bruyante, et Genma se demande s'il était lui aussi un ventre sur pattes à cet âge. Probablement.

Le temps qu'ils soient tous installés et qu'ils aient commandé, Genma se sent assez brave pour faire sa proposition. Il se racle la gorge, interrompant les chamailleries des garçons sur quel dessert choisir, et pose les papiers de parrainage sur la table en face d'Izumo, qui ouvre de grands yeux.

"Tu as déjà entendu parler de parrainage ?" demande-t-il, et quand il reçoit deux regards incompréhensifs, il explique, "C'est un ancien système qui est très peu utilisé depuis l'ère du Nidaime, mais qui était censé procurer à un shinobi qui était le dernier de son clan un héritier. En gros, les parents signent ça, abandonnant leur droit de transmettre leurs techniques à l'enfant. Ça signifie que ta mère ne pourra pas t'apprendre à faire quoi que ce soit en dehors des points basiques pour raccommoder des habits, et que ton père ne peut pas t'apprendre à être agriculteur, mais que je pourrais t'apprendre à contrôler ton chakra et des choses comme ça sans m'inquiéter que ton jounin sensei ne m'arrache la tête pour ça. En retour des droits de tes parents, je te paierais toute tes fournitures, ta nourriture, et te fournirais un toit jusqu'à ce que tu sois genin. C'est clair ?"

Izumo est silencieux, les yeux encore plus écarquillés qu'avant, et Kotetsu est bouche-bée. Genma hausse un sourcil, puis tends un bras pour les réveiller avant que la serveuse ne laisse tomber la nourriture sur leur tête.

"Mais..." commence Kotetsu.

" _Pourquoi ?_ " finit Izumo pour lui, la question fusant hors de sa bouche. "Je comprends pourquoi tu as accueilli Kotetsu, parce que les enfants issu de clans ont plus de chance de passer le test et de devenir genin, mais… pourquoi _moi_?"

Genma soupire, s'appuyant contre le dossier de son siège et sortant le senbon de sa bouche pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts. "Parce que Kotetsu t'aime", répond-t-il après un moment. "Parce que je n'ai jamais vu une loyauté aussi marquée chez quiconque hormis le trio Ino-Shika-Cho, et que c'est digne d'estime. Parce que tu as passé tant de temps chez nous que la nuit où tu es allé chez tes parents, l'appartement semblait silencieux comme un tombeau, et qu'aucun de nous deux ne savait quoi dire." Il fait un demi-sourire à Izumo, ironique à souhait. "Résignes-toi, gamin, tu es coincé avec nous. Et c'est ta faute."

 _Parce que vous êtes doués, vous deux,_ pense-t-il, mais il ne le dit pas. _Parce qu'ensemble, je pense que vous serez_ bon _, et qu'il faut juste que quelqu'un vous donne l'opportunité de l'être._

Izumo regarde ses genoux, ses cheveux bruns cachant ses yeux un moment avant de lever les yeux.

Et fichtre, que ce regard est déterminé.

"J'amènerais le formulaire à mes parents dès que nous aurons fini de manger", promet-il, puis il sourit. Un sourire aussi brillant que celui de Kotetsu et Genma le lui rend tout aussi fort.  

 

* * *

Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il ait récemment adopté un autre chat errant qui lui force la main. (Aoba a fait encore plus de bruits de poule et l'a appelé une mère poule ultime, mais Genma se fout de l'opinion de ce bâtard de toute façon). Peut-être que c'est simplement la combinaison de circonstances et d’opportunités, mais Genma s'en contrefiche à ce moment. Ce qui est fait est fait, peu importe la raison.

Il revient du marchand d'armes, quatre nouveaux paquets de senbon avec deux fioles de poisons très intéressants de l'apothicaire, quand devant lui quelque chose explose.

Bien sûr, Konoha est et a toujours été un village de ninja. Il y aura toujours des idiots qui essaient des jutsu trop compliqués au milieu d'une foule, même quand le sens commun leur dicte qu'ils ne devraient pas. Cependant, cette explosion en particulier vient de la partie réservée à l'entraînement de l'Académie – près des salles de classe, si Genma ne se trompe pas – et les instructeurs gardent toujours un œil attentif sur les élèves.

Des cris s'élèvent, soudains et bruyant, mais avant que Genma ne se décide à aller enquêter, une petite forme se précipite, glisse au coin de la rue et fonce vers lui à toute allure.

C'est grâce à un instinct affûté par des années en tant que Shinobi actif que Genma évite le fuyard d'un pas de côté et l'attrape par le dos de son haut, le soulevant en l'air. Un coup d’œil rapide relève les traces de suie étalées sur le visage du gosse, l'air têtu et la grande cicatrice courant à travers l'arrête de son nez. Genma hausse un sourcil sceptique, roulant son senbon entre ses dents.

"Tu as fait ça ?" demande-t-il, dubitatif. "Parchemin explosif ?"

Le garçon – qui ne peut pas avoir plus de dix ans, estime Genma – se débat, sa queue de cheval s'agitant dans tous les sens alors qu'il essaie de se libérer. Réalisant au bout d'un moment qu'il ne pourra pas, il se laisse faire et fronce les sourcils. "Bombe au poivre", admet-il de mauvaise humeur.

Avant que Genma ne puisse répondre, un des instructeurs chuunin chancelle au détour de la rue, voit que Genma tient son élève et s'arrête devant lui. "Oh, merci Shiranui-kun", halète-t-il. "Je pensais avoir à le poursuivre à travers tout le village."

Genma écarte les remerciements d'un geste et change sa prise alors que le gamin recommence à s'agiter. "Ne vous en faites pas, Moto-sensei", répond-t-il paresseusement. "Réaction instinctive et tout le toutim. Vous avez l'air tourmenté. Vous voulez que je l'amène au Hokage pour lui expliquer la situation ?"

Le soulagement sur le visage du sensei est incommensurable. "Si ça ne te gêne pas, Shiranui-kun", dit-il avec gratitude. "J'ai peur de ce que ma classe ferait si je les laisse seuls plus longtemps. Sandaime-sama s'est occupé de lui avant, donc tu as juste à l'y déposer. Merci beaucoup."

Alors même que la moitié de son cerveau se demande dans quoi il est en train de se fourrer, Genma hoche la tête et lance le gamin sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. "Oui, bien sûr", acquiesce-t-il, faisait un signe de main à l'homme. "À la prochaine, Moto-sensei."

Mais dès que le professeur est hors de vue, Genma se tourne et continue dans la direction où il allait à l'origine, ignorant le gamin s'agitant sur son épaule. Finalement, l'enfant semble se fatiguer tout seul puisqu'il grogne de frustration et se calme.

"T'as une épaule osseuse", se plaint-il.

Genma roule des yeux. "Ouais, ouais, et tu es un nain. Tais-toi."

Heureusement, le gamin obtempère, et le silence dure jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque chez Genma. Quand ils passent la porte, le garçon remarque à voix haute. "Ce n'est pas le bureau du Hokage."

"C'est pas vrai", dit Genma d'une voix traînante. "Vraiment ? J'avais pas remarqué." Sa propriétaire est en train d'arroser les plantes et il lui fait signe joyeusement. "Bon après-midi, Hanako-san."

Elle lui rend son geste tout en secouant la tête. "Encore un autre, Genma-kun ?" demande-t-elle avec un amusement résigné. "Le kidnapping est un crime. Je pensais qu'un shinobi saurait ça."

"Ce n'est pas un kidnapping si je le rends", lui assure Genma. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ko et Zumo sont plus qu'assez pour moi au quotidien."

"Si vous le dites", murmure-t-elle avec une incrédulité polie, retournant à son jardinage alors que Genma monte au troisième étage, sifflant joyeusement.

Quand il rentre dans l'appartement, Kotetsu et Izumo sont dans la pièce principale, leurs devoirs étalés sur la table, avec les onigiri qu'il avait laissés dans le frigo pour eux. Ils se tournent vers lui à son arrivée et Kotetsu cligne des yeux.

"Umino ?" demande-t-il, surprit.

"Vous le connaissez ?" demande Genma en posant le garçon sur le canapé. Il glisse dans le coin, clairement pas heureux d'être là, mais ses yeux sont posés sur les deux autres garçons, brillants de curiosité. Ce n'est donc pas un farceur malicieux, pense Genma avec soulagement. C'est un pas dans la bonne direction, alors.

"Tout le monde le connaît", renifle Kotetsu, parce qu'il prend parfois la grosse tête, et Genma doit l'emmener faire un petit entraînement matinal pour le faire descendre sur terre. Voyant clairement la menace sur le visage de Genma, Kotetsu se dépêche d'ajouter, "Tous les élèves de l'Académie, je veux dire. Il a installé un piège qui a réussi à pendre Gokudo-sensei au plafond par les pieds." Quand il regarde vers Umino, ses yeux brillent d'enthousiasme mal placé. "Alors, qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?"

Izumo tousse, et ajoute avec une expression parfaitement innocente qui n'est pas très convaincante. "Intérêt purement académique. Nous voulons juste savoir à quoi nous attendre demain."

Ce serait probablement bien plus convainquant s'il n'était pas obligé de planter son coude dans les côtes de Kotetsu pour le faire signaler son accord.

"Ouch !" glapit l'autre garçon, puis il remarque l'expression de son ami et change son expression en une expression de soutien. "Oui, tout ce qu'il a dit."

Genma roule des yeux face aux deux clowns et se tourne vers le troisième garçon. "Bref, je suis Genma, et tu connais probablement déjà les jumeaux terribles. Tu veux à manger ? Il doit nous rester des Yakisoba, ou si tu préfère attendre un peu, j'allais commencer à faire du poulet dengaku et de la salade daikon pour dîner."

Le visage d'Izumo s'éclaire à ces mots et il retourne à ses devoirs avec enthousiasme, tirant son meilleur ami avec lui. Umino semble incertain, et, avec son air maussade se dissipant, Genma voit encore une fois cette solitude blessée qu'il avait décelée quand il l'a vu pour la première fois dans la rue. C'est un autre orphelin causé par le Kyuubi, il en est certain, et il ne s'en sort pas du tout aussi bien que Kotetsu. Manque de support, vraisemblablement – Kotetsu a Izumo, mais peu d'enfants peuvent clamer avoir des liens comme celui-là.

Mais alors le gamin lève les yeux, quelque chose ressemblant à de l'espoir réticent dans les yeux, et dit : "Je suis Umino Iruka."

Juste un nom, mais c'est un début.

Genma lui sourit et tend la main pour ébouriffer attentivement ses cheveux. "Ravi de te rencontrer Iruka-kun", dit-il. "Tu restes pour dîner. Le canapé est à toi ce soir si tu veux." Il se dirige vers la cuisine, roulant ses manches et prétendant ne pas entendre Kotetsu et Izumo demander des détails sur les farces quand il part. (Il fait aussi comme s'il n'avait pas entendu quand ils commencent à discuter de comment ils peuvent mettre la main sur des parchemins explosifs. Juste, non. Pour le bien de sa santé mentale, _non_.)

Iruka reste pour la nuit.

Le jour d'après, quand Kotetsu et Izumo se traînent jusqu'à chez eux depuis l'école, se plaignant à propos de professeurs trop stricts et d'avoir trop de devoirs, le garçon est juste derrière eux. Alors qu'ils s'effondrent dans le salon en tas, Genma s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte et sourit, en dépit de lui même.

* * *

 

"Encore de retour, Genma-kun ?" demande le Hokage amusé, cherchant déjà dans son bureau alors que le tokujo rentre timidement dans son bureau. "Lesquels veux-tu cette fois, ceux d'adoption légale ou ceux de parrainage ?"

Au moins, il a arrêté de penser que Genma tente de raccourcir son mois de repos forcé. Genma baisse la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Ah. Um, un de chaque ? Je ne sais pas vraiment lequel préférerait Iruka, alors pour être plus sûr…"

Le Hokage lui sourit largement. C'est assez perturbant, et Genma souhaiterais qu'il arrête.

(Ou, bien sûr, qu’Aoba, qui attend hors du bureau, cesse de faire ces putains de bruits de volaille. Un de ces jours, Genma va lâcher les trois gamins sur le bâtard et on verra bien qui rira le dernier, putain.)

* * *

Une semaine après qu’Iruka emménage avec eux, Izumo rentre à la maison en plein milieu de la journée de cour, seul et en larmes. Genma est en train de lire à côté de la fenêtre quand la porte s'ouvre avec assez de force pour presque sortir de ses gonds, et il se redresse sur ses pieds, juste à temps pour voir Izumo courir à travers, les joues humides et le nez rouge.

Bon, il savait que tout n'allait pas être soleil et pâquerettes et bombes puantes, se dit Genma, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il est juste surprit que ce soit Izumo, qui est de loin le plus calme et composé des trois. Kotetsu et Iruka sont tous les deux des diablotins, bien que Kotetsu ait un trait honorable profondément encré et que le cœur d’Iruka fasse probablement deux fois la taille de celui de n'importe qui – et soit vraisemblablement deux fois plus doux aussi, peu importe à quel point il essaie de le cacher.

Avec un soupir, Genma suit le son des reniflements jusqu'à la chambre des garçons, et il s'appuie contre le cadran de la porte un moment, avant de frotter ses phalanges contre le bois. Il n'y a pas de réponse, mais Genma entre dans la chambre quand même, la traversant jusqu'au futon d'Izumo et s'asseyant près du garçon. Il frotte son dos tremblant, offrant ce qu'il peut comme réconfort, puis demande doucement : "Qu'y a t-il ? Tu vas bien, Zumo ?"

Il y a une longue pause, puis le garçon secoue fortement la tête, bien qu'il ne la lève pas de la couverture. "Un des autres garçons a dit que moi et Kotetsu on était dégoûtant, parce qu'on était toujours ensemble et qu'on partage de la nourriture et tout. Il a dit que si on n’arrêtait pas de faire comme si on – comme si on était – comme _ça_ , ils nous laisseraient pas devenir Shinobi." Maintenant, il lève la tête et si possible, il pleure encore plus fort qu'avant. "Mais je _veux pas_ arrêter, Genma-san ! Ko est mon meilleur ami et si je dois choisir entre être un shinobi et son ami, je choisirais d'être son ami, peu importe ce qui se passe !"

Alors c'était ça. Genma savait que ça allait arriver à un moment donné, mais il avait espéré que ça arrive plus tard que tôt. Durant la puberté par exemple. Ou jamais. Ce serait cool que ça n'arrive jamais, aussi.

Doucement, il passe un bras autour des épaules d’Izumo et le tire plus près de lui, ramenant le garçon dans son giron. "Laisse-moi deviner : le gamin était d'une famille de civils ?" demande-t-il doucement. "Et Kotetsu a entendu ce qu'il a dit et s'est contenté de lui rire au nez, pas vrai ?"

Izumo hoche la tête, pressant son visage humide contre l'épaule à Genma. "Ko est un idiot", dit-il platement.

"Mm", marmonne Genma. "Il a ses moments, en effet. Cette fois cependant, ce n'est pas sa faute. Tu comprends ce que cet enfant voulait dire, n'est-ce pas ? A propos de toi et de Kotetsu ?" Quand Izumo hoche la tête il continue. "Les civils ont une opinion différente à propos de ce genre de chose, Izumo. Tu sais, je ne ressens rien pour les femmes. Quand je cherche un partenaire romantiquement parlant, je cherche un autre homme. C'est simplement la façon dont je suis. Certaines personnes préfèrent les gens d’un genre ou un autre, et certains aiment les deux. C'est juste physique. Les shinobi prennent le parti de penser que la vie est trop courte pour risquer de manquer l'amour pour plaire à quelqu'un d'autre, alors ils tendent à accepter les préférences des gens. Les civils pensent différemment, pour une raison saugrenue. Alors Kotetsu, élevé dans un clan shinobi, savait que ce garçon racontait des bêtises. Il n'a probablement pas réalisé que tu ne savais pas. Il ne voulait pas te faire du mal, Zumo."

Izumo le fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, pendant une longue minute, puis dit avec hésitation : "Tu aimes… les hommes ? Et c'est bien ?"

Genma lui sourit, resserrant légèrement le bras autours de ses épaules. "Oui", dit-il. "En effet, et c'est définitif. Peu importe si toi et Ko vous vous aimez de cette façon, ou si vous voulez juste rester amis pour toujours – quoi que ce soit, c'est à vous de décider, et _uniquement_ à vous. Comprit ?"

Quand Izumo hoche la tête, clairement toujours un peu secoué mais se remettant, Genma passe une main calme pour ordonner ses cheveux ébouriffés. "Bien", affirme-t-il, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. "Je vais te faire du thé et faire savoir à l'Académie que tu es malade et que tu vas manquer le reste de la journée. Que dirais-tu de faire plaisir à un tokujo qui s'ennuie à mourir et jouer à un jeu avec moi ?"

Le sourire habituel d'Izumo, brillant et doux, refait finalement son apparence, et il hoche la tête timidement. "Oui, s'il-te-plaît, Genma-san. Merci."

Le gamin va aller bien, Genma le sait. Il serre l'épaule d'Izumo une dernière fois avant de passer la porte, et est content quand aucun son autre qu'un doux bruit de tissu ne le suit.

Pour sa première vraie crise familiale, ça s'est passé plutôt bien.

(Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui reste à affronter est la puberté qui approche à grand pas.)

(Bon dieu...)

* * *

 

Les cauchemars reviennent toujours de temps en temps, bien que moins souvent maintenant que son appartement abrite plus que sa personne solitaire. Genma se débat dans les draps à la vue d'yeux troubles, d'enfants en larmes et de sang gelé si rouge sur le sol glacé. C'est mauvais cette nuit, pire que la plupart du temps, et il déteste ça, il déteste ce qu'il fait même s'il aime ce village pour lequel Minato a donné sa vie.

Il fera n'importe quoi pour protéger Konoha, pour honorer les sacrifices de son Yondaime, de son père et de ses camarades tombés au combat, mais par des nuits comme celles-là, ça le hante.

Puis quelque chose de petit et de chaud s'installe à sa gauche, à sa droite et contre ses jambes. Genma laisse échapper une respiration tremblante alors que la chaleur le réveille juste assez pour qu'il échappe au rêve avant de retourner dormir. Pourtant, ses mains s'agrippent automatiquement à ce qui est le plus proche, tirant les trois fragiles formes juste un peu plus près, pour qu'il puisse les protéger, pour qu'ils puissent le protéger.

(Et quand il se réveille au matin, recouvert d'enfants, il les fixe un long moment avant de renifler et d'étouffer un rire en posant un bras sur ses yeux.

 _Pathétique,_ veut-il dire, mais c'est justement ça qu'il comprend.

Ça ne _l'est pas_.)

* * *

 

Le vingt-cinquième jour de Genma en tant que mère poule shinobi commence très mal et devient rapidement encore pire. Il reste moins d'un mois avant l'anniversaire d'Iruka, son premier anniversaire sans ses parents, et il réagit très mal, en essayant de se distraire lui-même ou tous les autres – probablement les deux – et d'oublier cette date. Kotetsu n'est pas du genre à recevoir des farces gentiment, et Izumo, peut-être de façon prévisible, est du côté de Ko. C'est en plus un week-end, alors pour autant que Genma aimerait leur préparer un bento et les envoyer en cours en souhaitant aux professeurs bonne chance, ce n'est pas une option.

Genma est réveillé depuis quatre heures déjà, et dans ce court laps de temps, ses cheveux ont été teints en rouge, sa poche à kunai remplie d'araignées, les tiroirs de sa commode renversés, son déodorant inodore remplacé par quelque chose de floral et ses nouveaux senbon cachés. Kotetsu est en rogne, restant dans les coins de pièce avec ses cheveux en pique tenus à la colle tremblant de colère, et pour autant qu'Izumo essaie de rester en dehors du conflit, son calme est sévèrement testé par le poil à gratter saturant ses vêtements. Iruka lui même fait preuve de compétences en évasion qui rendraient un chuunin jaloux et une habilité pour les pièges à faire honte à un tokujo. Genma a déjà eu à désarmer six pièges contenant des surprises assez agressives.

Quand il titube enfin jusqu'à la machine à café et que l'odeur inratable de vinaigre rempli l'air, c'est la dernière goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il se tourne, son tempérament généralement calme sur le point d'exploser, et est sur le point de conseiller aux gamins de finaliser leurs dernières volontés quand la porte sonne.

"Oh mon dieu, pourquoi moi", marmonne Genma, évitant encore un autre piège – celui là consistant en du miel, des plumes et un interrupteur qui ressemble suspicieusement à la brosse favorite de Genma – et se traîne vers la porte. Il l'ouvre, alors qu'un cri vengeur derrière lui lui annonce que Kotetsu a enfin réussi à attraper Iruka, et ne peut même pas réunir la force d'être surprit quand il découvre Raidou sur le porche.

C'est juste ce genre de jours.

"Bonjour, Raidou", dit Genma, incapable de ressentir sa douleur ou sa colère après la croisade qu'a été sa matinée. "Puis-je t'aider en quoi que ce soit ?"

Au loin, quelque chose en verre se brise. Genma ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à dix. Quand cela échoue à produire un quelconque effet sur sa patience élimée, il essaie de compter à l'envers de dix à zéro. Aucun changement, alors il change pour les nombres premiers, respire lentement, et avance dans le couloir, tirant la porte derrière lui pour qu'elle soit fermée. Le bruit s'arrête.

Quand il rouvre ses yeux à nouveau, Raidou le regarde avec un sourcil haussé, observant ouvertement les cheveux clairs et l'odeur de lilas lui collant à la peau. "Ah… ?"

Genma passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, résistant à l'envie de juste tirer dessus jusqu'à tous les arracher. "Ces garçons sont des monstres", explique-t-il en grognant. "Apparemment, ils s'en cachaient pour me pousser à me sentir en sécurité, mais maintenant que tous les formulaires sont signés et scellés, ils pensent que c'est bon et qu'ils peuvent faire de ma vie un _enfer_."

Le visage de Raidou tremble comme s'il voulait réprimer un sourire, mais avant que Genma puisse faire autre chose que plisser des yeux vers l'autre tokujo, il demande, "Garçons ?"

"Je suis sûr que tu as entendu Aoba et ses putains d'imitations de poule", dit Genma sèchement. "Il les fait juste chaque fois que je suis suffisamment près pour les entendre depuis trois semaines."

Cette fois, Raidou renifle, et une tension que Genma n'avait pas remarquée s'efface de ses épaules. "C'est Aoba", justifie-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire.

C'est juste injuste que cette expression puisse toujours faire accélérer les battements de cœur de Genma, mais après avoir supporté quatre heures d'une Armageddon semblable à l'attaque du Kyuubi, il ne peut simplement pas se préoccuper d'un rejet de sa part, peu importe à quel point ça a fait mal sur le moment. Kotetsu et Iruka ont perdu bien plus que Genma, et ils arrivent à s'en sortir, peu importe comment. Ça fait paraître son obsession d'avoir perdu Minato… tellement moins importante au final, peu importe à quel point le Yondaime était essentiel à Konoha.

Genma soupire finalement entièrement, laissant la pression se libérer de ses muscles et il pouffe doucement en s'appuyant contre la porte. "Ouais", concède-t-il avec contentement. "Ce bâtard. Mais il a en quelque sorte raison sur ce point. J'ai possiblement recueilli quelques gamins – des élèves de l'Académie et des bêtes, tous autant qu'ils sont. La matinée a été… longue et difficile."

Raidou regarde encore une fois la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de Genma et rit silencieusement. "Je vois ça", dit-il. Derrière Genma, la porte de l'appartement tremble comme s'il y avait eu une explosion de l'autre côté, et Genma ferme les yeux encore une fois en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il ne veut même plus savoir à ce stade.

Une grande et large main se pose sur sa nuque le tirant gentiment, et Genma cligne des yeux pour voir Raidou le pousser fermement dans le couloir. "Aller", dit l'autre tokujo. "Je pense que tu mérites un déjeuner pour avoir supporté ça tout ce matin. Allons chez Hojo."

"Café", grogne Genma, désespéré. Puis il marque une pause, s'écarte de la main de Raidou et se penche à travers la porte, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir l'étendue des dégâts. "Je m'en vais, gamins !" crie-t-il. "Cet endroit a intérêt d'être toujours debout – et _propre –_ quand je serais de retour, ou alors je vous jure que je vous envoie en camp d'entraînement avec _Gai_ pour un mois entier." Puis il se recule, ferme définitivement la porte avant qu'un seul cri désespéré ne lui parvienne, et retourne aux côtés de Raidou, bien plus joyeux.

"Gai ?" demande Raidou sèchement. "Ce n'est pas un peu trop… ?

Genma attrape une mèche de cheveux écarlates et y tire dessus pour prouver son point. "Difficilement", dit-il platement.

Raidou rit, et après juste un instant d'hésitation, pose un bras en travers des épaules de Genma, l'entraînant avec lui. "Direction : chez Hojo. C'est ma tournée", offre-t-il.

De toutes les choses qui ont manqué à Genma à propos de sa relation avec Raidou, celle-ci figure très haut dans la liste. Raidou le _connaît_ , il sait quand le couver et quand il doit s'éloigner et le laisser seul, et Genma ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi reconnaissant pour ça qu'en ce moment.

"Un cadeau de dieu", expire-t-il, "Tu es un cadeau de dieu, Rai, merci infiniment."

Le bras autour de ses épaules se resserre puis une main tire gentiment sur une mèche de cheveux rouge vifs. "Évidemment", sourit le plus grand avec une expression gentiment amusée. "Toujours, Gen."

Peut-être que plus tard, Genma se haïra pour abandonner comme ça, pour laisser passer aussi facilement, mais pour l'instant, sa poitrine chauffe doucement avec cette amitié et tous ces sentiments qu'il pensait envolés depuis cette nuit d'octobre, et il n'est pas prêt à abandonner ça de sitôt.

(Quand il revient chez lui, l'appartement brille et est propre comme un sou neuf, tout est de retour là où ça devrait être et les trois garçons travaillent diligemment à leurs devoirs autour de la table basse. Genma marque une pause dans l'entrée et sent quelque chose dans sa poitrine s'apaiser confortablement.

Sa matinée avec Raidou lui a rappelé pourquoi au juste il aime cet homme aussi follement, mais elle lui a aussi montré que les choses ne sont jamais allées aussi mal qu'il se l'imaginait. Genma est généralement une personne très calme et posée, surtout pour un shinobi de haut rang, mas il a tendance à prendre certaines situations à la légère quand il ne devrait pas et à ressasser des choses qu'il pense être des échecs personnels.

Mais Raidou ne se blâme pas de la mort du Yondaime, et leur ancien équipier, Iwashi, non plus. Genma a posé la question à Raidou et il l'a regardé avec surprise et lui a dit, "mais nous n'avons pas échoué. Nous avons donné à Yondaime-sama assez de temps pour faire ce qu'il avait besoin de faire et sauver le village. Son sacrifice était de sa propre volonté, et il l'a fait pour sauver tout le monde. C'est la force qu'un Hokage doit avoir, le genre de choix qu'il doit faire, et nous lui avons donné l'opportunité de le faire. Nous avons réussit."

Genma n'y a jamais pensé de cette façon. Il n'a jamais pensé à ça autrement qu'en s'accablant avec son _échec_ , _parce qu'il est mort et qu'il a échoué_. Alors entendre ça… c'est différent, et ça apaise l’étau glacé autour de son cœur jusqu'au point où il ne peut presque plus le sentir. Un changement positif, et réellement le bienvenu.

"Genma-san !" crie Izumo soudainement, le remarquant finalement, alors qu'il se redresse, rapidement suivi des autres. Ils hésitent, visiblement incertains, et Genma laisse échapper un petit soupir avant de leur lancer un sourire narquois.

"Hey, les gamins", répond-t-il. "Ça y est, ça vous est passé, alors ?"

Une demi-seconde plus tard, il se retrouve au sol, sous des élèves de l'Académie très soulagés, et rit alors qu'ils l'étreignent à même le sol.)

* * *

 

("Tu vas mieux, Genma", dit Raidou, quand ils se rencontrent à nouveau au poste de garde des jounin, où Genma est allé après avoir amené les trois garçon à l'école. "Je- Après l'attaque, je pensais que tu allais t’autodétruire, et ça…"

 _M'a effrayé_ , est ce qu'il ne dit pas, mais Genma l'entend tout de même. Il fait à Raidou un faible sourire en coin, parce qu'il se sentait justement pareil. Il a dix-sept ans, il est un shinobi, un des meilleurs assassins de Konoha pour ce qui est de tuer discrètement, et il a perdu la seule personne lui ayant demandé de le _protéger_ , plutôt que de _détruire_. Peut-être que c'est trop demander qu'il soit entièrement stable, mais même là, la plupart des shinobi ne le sont pas de toute façon. Genma a juste à… s'adapter un peu. À passer de plutôt sain d'esprit à plutôt fou.

"Ouais", répond-t-il, et il penche la tête pour poser son front contre une des larges et puissantes épaules de Raidou. "Ouais, je sais. Mais les gamins…"

Même s'ils le rendent fou, les choses pourraient être pires.

Elles pourraient être bien pires.)

* * *

L'aigle messager de l’Hokage arrive à l'aube du trente-et-unième jour, portant seulement un bout de papier rouge – signifiant 'mission urgente, venez immédiatement'. Genma retient son souffle quand il le voit, mais arrive à prendre le papier sans s'étouffer. Dès que l'aigle s'envole de nouveau, il enfile rapidement son uniforme, puis sa veste.

Un mois plus tôt, il était désespéré d'avoir ce genre de message. Maintenant, il y a un nœud qui se contracte dans son ventre, et il s'arrête momentanément en enfilant sa pochette à kunai. Les garçons vont bientôt se réveiller, et même si Genma ne devrait pas gâcher une seule seconde avant d'aller dans le bureau du Hokage, il ne peut pas partir sans un mot ; pas comme ça.

Silencieusement, il glisse à travers le couloir, attachant son hitai-ate sur ses cheveux ‒ dieu merci ‒ de nouveau bruns, et il entre dans la chambre.

"Gamins", dit-il, juste assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. "Hey, les enfants, levez-vous un instant."

Kotetsu est le premier à bouger, s'asseyant en grognant, "Quoi ?" À sa droite, Izumo roule sur le côté et ouvre ses yeux alors qu'Iruka retire sa couverture juste assez pour le voir.

Mais quand ils le voient en tenue complète, de ses mitaines renforcées au tissu noir recouvrant ses senbon empoisonnés, ils réalisent ce qui arrive.

Genma s'agenouille pour frotter les cheveux de Kotetsu et leur offre un bref sourire. "Hey, désolé gamins. L’Hokage m'appelle." Avec un soupir, il les regarde tous les trois. "Je serais probablement de retour dans moins d'une semaine, et je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir vous cuisiner au moins un repas par jour, d'accord ? Ruka, tu peux garder l'appartement propre ? Il y a de l'argent dans la boite rouge dans l'étagère si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. C'est comprit ?"

"Oui", soupire Kotetsu, mais il est pâle, et quand il s'élance vers lui pour passer ses bras autour de la poitrine de Genma, celui-ci ne résiste pas. Iruka l'imite et Izumo n'est pas loin derrière. Genma les entoure de ses bras autant qu'il le peut, posant sa joue sur une des têtes brunes.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas", leur dit-il doucement. "Je suis bon dans ce que je fais et je serais de retour dès que je le pourrais, okay ?"

"Au revoir, Genma-san", murmure Izumo.

"Bonne chance", murmure Iruka obligeamment, mais aucun des trois ne le lâche. Genma leur donne encore trente secondes de plus avant de se retirer avec regrets et une dernière étreinte.

"Fermez la fenêtre après moi", ordonne-t-il, "et protégez-vous les uns les autres." Sur ce, il saute hors de l'appartement, faisant un shunshin en plein saut et disparaissant de leur vue.

La fenêtre du Hokage est ouverte, aussi, et Genma passe au travers pour atterrir à genoux devant le bureau. "Désolé pour mon retard, Hokage-sama", dit-il formellement en se redressant. "Je n'ai plus l'habitude de dire au revoir."

Le Sandaime sourit faiblement, se tenant à moitié dans l'ombre alors qu'il regarde le soleil se lever sur Konoha, "Alors fais en sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais définitifs, Genma-kun", conseille-t-il, immobile. "Le rouleau est sur le bureau. Va, mais assure-toi de revenir."

Genma regarde ses mains, se souvient de cette fenêtre entourée de glycines, du garçon assoupit et de la mort qui s'en est suivie. Mais au bout de ces quelques semaines, ces mains ont coiffé les cheveux d'Izumo, essuyé la terre des joues d'Iruka et réarrangé les habits de Kotetsu. Il a fait des paniers-repas pour trois garçons en pleine croissance voulant devenir shinobi, mais pas aux dépends de quelqu'un d'autre. Il les a aidé à faire leurs devoirs, a frotté le sol sale de son appartement, a apaisé des cauchemars, enlacé les garçons, les a poussés en avant, et de la même manière que c'était _bon_ d'être le garde du corps de Minato, il se sent bien maintenant, comme s'il faisait quelque chose de _bien_ , juste en étant là.

Il prend le rouleau, et quand il se tourne pour s'en aller, Raidou est dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant avec une étincelle prudente dans les yeux. Genma sait comment il aurait agit avant, mais maintenant, alors qu'il est si loin de cette personne abattue et affaiblie qu'il était le mois dernier, il se contente de sourire et se penche pour voler un rapide baiser en passant.

"À plus, Rai", murmure-t-il, en lui faisant un salut de deux doigts. "Surveille mes gosses pour moi, okay ?"

Raidou lui rend son sourire, et bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi démonstratif que Genma, son expression se change en quelque chose de douloureusement et merveilleusement tendre. "Très bien", accorde-t-il doucement. "Nous t'attendrons, Gen."

En effet, ils vont tous l'attendre, et c'est une raison suffisante pour se dépêcher de rentrer.

* * *

 

Il est de retour.

(Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, avec ces quatre-là qui l'attendent?)

Kotetsu est le premier qu'il voit en franchissant la porte, une tête couverte de piques noires qui se balade alors qu'ils le laissent passer. Ça fait une semaine et un jour, et Genma est fatigué jusqu'à l'os, mais il sourit à la vue du gamin. Izumo est derrière lui, comme toujours, essayant de contenir l'énergie de Kotetsu. Iruka est le premier à le voir, et il crie en se jetant sur la jambe du tokujo.

Genma rit faiblement, bien qu'il sache de quoi il a l'air – il n'a pas eu le temps de s'arrêter pour se soigner sur le chemin du retour, et les espions acculés ont tendance à se débattre jusqu'au bout. Mais son bras gauche fonctionne toujours et n'est pas en écharpe alors il s'agenouille au milieu de la route et passe un bras autour des épaules d'Iruka.

"Hey, petit", salue-t-il joyeusement, et il lève les yeux quand Izumo et Kotetsu se jettent sur lui. "Gamins", rectifie-t-il avec un gloussement, et il caresse tout ce qui passe à portée de sa main valide. "Vous allez bien ?"

Derrière eux, grand et imposant mais souriant tendrement, Raidou rencontre ses yeux et hoche la tête.

"Tu nous a manqué, Genma-san", dit Izumo en reculant. Il sourit aussi, ses yeux brillant.

Avec son visage enfoui dans l'épaule de Genma, Kotetsu marmonne, "Parles pour toi", mais il garde sa prise ferme sur le haut de Genma, et ne semble pas prêt de le lâcher de sitôt.

"J'ai eu Moto-sensei _et_ Namiashi-sensei avec ce piège avec le miel et les plumes", dit fièrement Iruka. (Genma souhaite avoir son deuxième bras fonctionnel pour pouvoir se frapper le front. Dieu, ce gosse.) Puis le gamin ruine tout en faisant la moue et en disant de façon indignée, "Personne ne les désarme comme tu le fais, Genma-san ! Ils ne remarquent même pas !"

Eh bien oui, probablement – ce n'est pas vraiment commun de se faire _piéger dans son propre village_ –, mais Genma se contente de rire et tire sur la queue de cheval du gamin. "Oui, oui", dit-il ironiquement. "Contentes-toi de faire ça quand je ne suis pas au village, gamin, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas être appelé au bureau du Hokage parce qu'un élève de l'Académie maltraite ses chuunin."

Entendant clairement le compliment dans sa phrase, Iruka sourit largement. Genma lève les yeux au ciel, ébouriffe ses cheveux affectueusement et lance un regard faussement sérieux aux autres garçons. "C'est valable pour vous deux aussi, les terreurs. Comprit ? Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre la responsabilité, sinon, je vous ferais faire des tours de piste avec Gai."

Il y a de l'horreur dans les yeux des enfants et Genma rit. Il se redresse, passant son bras valide sur les premières épaules à portée de main, et réussit à rester sur pieds alors même que la fatigue et la perte de sang lui donne un vertige. "Okay", dit-il joyeusement. "Maintenant, qui est bon pour m'emmener à l'hôpital ?"

C'est un peu amusant de les voir courir en rond comme des poulets – err… poussins – décapités, affolés, même s'il est conscient et sur ses pieds et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de l'être. Cependant, quand Raidou s'avance pour passer son bras valide sur ses épaules et saisir sa taille, Genma est vraiment reconnaissant.

"Bienvenue à la maison", murmure Raidou.

"Je suis de retour", répond Genma, et alors que les gamins s’amassent autours d'eux pour les faire avancer, il en a vraiment l'impression. C'est comme s'il venait de prendre une première respiration après s'être noyé, comme si on le rattrapait alors qu'il tombait. Il est en sécurité.

Il est à la maison.

 


End file.
